The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to software language translation.
Computer programs may present information to a user in different languages. Upon installation of a program, the user may designate, from a list, the language in which the computer program may present information. For example, the user may be presented with a drop down menu listing the English language, the French language, the German Language, and the Spanish language. Therefore, the program developer may design the graphical user interface to properly accommodate translation into each of the presented languages.